A system has conventionally been proposed which keeps watching, for example, a single-living old man from a remote location.
However, when the watching system is configured of equipment a person wears or carries on him/her, an object person normally needs to wear or carry the equipment on him/her with the result that the watching system has little practical application. Further, a communication means is required in order that watching from a remote location may be realized. However, when the equipment is transportable, the object person is normally required to take account of remaining battery level so that the equipment does not run out battery in case of emergency. This may result in a burden on the object person.